My Summer With Vampires
by borntobebritish
Summary: Elena's cousin, Hanna Gilbert is coming to live in Mystic Falls for the summer. Her Dad decided that it would be good to have family time. Hanna is thrown into a world of supernatural, without her knowing. She meets Damon and he uses his charm to try and get her into bed. But she refuses him, making Damon want her more. Will Hanna give in? What if Damon falls for her?
1. Chapter 1

"One ticket to Mystic Falls, Virginia." I said to the lady behind the desk.

"That's 145 dollars, please." I handed her the cash. "Here you go. Gate D."

"Thank you." I responded, picking up my bag and walking towards my gate. I found a seat and sat down, pulling out my phone.

**Just got the ticket. Be there soon. -Han**

About a minute later, I got a text back from my cousin.

**From: Elena Gilbert **

**Alright. Your room is all set up. See you soon. -Lena **

I sighed and put my phone back in my bag. I ran my fingers through my hair, hoping I could board my flight soon. I wasn't exactly thrilled to be moving in with my cousins but I wasn't complaining either. My dad, John, had to take a trip (he wouldn't tell me where) and thought it would be a good idea to send me to live with my cousins for the summer. He said he would be coming to Mystic Falls in a couple of weeks. I don't know why he wanted me to go there since he always took trips without me. He would just leave me at home alone. My cousins were Jeremy and Elena and were currently living with their Aunt Jenna. They were all pretty cool.

My flight started boarding and I quickly found my seat. I had the window seat which I loved. I would probably sleep the whole ride but I still loved the window seat. A guy who looked about 20 sat down beside me and quickly put in earbuds to listen to music. I sighed, knowing I would be alone during this 6 hour flight. I was coming from LA to Virginia so it wasn't exactly a short flight. I leaned my head aganist the cool window and fell asleep before the plane even took off.

I awoke to the flight attendent standing over me.

"Oh good, you're awake. We've arrived." I nodded my head and grabbed my bag from the compartment above my seat. The plane was already empty. I walked off and into the airport. Grabbing my luggage, I looked around for Elena. I found her sitting on a bench. I walked over and she greeted me with a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you!" She said when she finally pulled away.

"Me too!" I replied back.

"Well, let's get to the house. We invited our friends over and I have a couple people I want you to meet. " I nodded my head and followed her to her Ford Escape.

We reached the house rather quickly. Elena and I sang along to Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson the whole time.

When I walked in, the house was buzzing with people. I recgonized most. Bonnie, Matt, Caroline, Tyler, and Vicki. But there were also a few I didn't recognize. Elena went into the kitchen and came back out with a guy our age, dragging him over to me.

"Hanna, this is Stefan Salvatore. He's my boyfriend." She told me. I smiled and stuck out my hand for him to shake.

"I'm Hannna Gilbert, Elena's cousin." I told him.

"Stefan Salvatore. Nice to meet you." I nodded my head, smiling at him. Before I could respond, Elena had dragged him upstairs. I shrugged and grabbed my bags, ready to take them to my room.

I easily found my room and it looked amazing. I could tell Elena had helped Jenna set up. It had a little grey tree painted in the corner, my bed was also in the corner. My bed had lights going around and through the headboard. My sheets were cream with a pink blanket on top. I also had a brand new MacBook lying on it. My nightstand was black and had books in it with pictures of me as a little girl on top. My dresser was also black and on the same wall as the door. I had a flat screen mounted on the wall across my bed and underneath was a desk and a purple chair. There was a door right next to the desk which I figured out was my bathroom which led into Jeremy's room. My closet was small and next to my dresser.

I moved the MacBook onto the desk and threw my suitcase onto my bed. I walked out of my bedroom and ran into something. Well, _someone_. The person grabbed onto my waist to keep me balanced and I looked up to see who I had ran into. It was someone I didn't recognize. He was gorgeous too. His hair was a wavy black and he had the most piercing blue eyes. They were beautiful. He set me back down on my feet and smiled.

"Hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm Damon Salvatore." He said, smiling a beautiful smile. All I could do is nod my head at him. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Hanna Gilbert. Elena's cousin." I told him.

"Are you John's daughter?" He asked. I didn't know how he knew my dad, but I still nodded my head. "Oh. Is he here with you?"

"No, just me. He'll be coming in a couple weeks." I told him. "Well, I should probably get back down stairs."

I walked downstairs without looking back. I could feel Damon staring at me but I didn't do anything.

"Han!" I heard a voice yell. I turned around to see Matt running towards me.

"Matty!" I screamed back. I ran towards him and he opened his arms. I gladly ran into them. Wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, he spun me around.

"I missed you!" He told me, setting me gently back down on the ground.

"I missed you too! How's everything been?" I asked.

"What?" Matt's face scrunched up in confusion. He probably couldn't hear me. I just grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs and into my room. He walked in and sat down on my bed. I shut the door before sitting down next to him.

"I said how's everything been?" I asked.

"It's okay. I'm just kinda worried about Vic. She's been into trouble lately. Like drugs and stuff. I just don't want anything to happen to her."

"I know, Matt. I'm sure she'll be fine. She's probably just going through a rough time."

"I really did miss you, Han." He looked at me. I nodded my head and put my head on his shoulder.

"I did too." And it was true. Matt was my best friend. Had been since I was little. He was only a year older than me. Everyone thought we would date and get married. But me and Matt just laughed. I could tell him anything and he could tell me anything. I loved him.

"You should get back to your party." He told me. I shook my head.

"You know I don't like parties. And I'm tired." As if on cue, I yawned. I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes. Matt got up to leave. "Matt?"

"Yeah?" He turned back around.

"Stay with me? I missed our sleepovers."

"Of course." He said. He kicked off his shoes and took his shirt off before getting underneath the covers with me and pulling me into his chest.

I felt incredibly happy and safe in that moment, never wanting it to end.

"Night, Matty. Love you."

"Love you too, Hanna." And with that he turned my bedside lamp off and we went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in my bed the next morning, alone. I sat up, stretching. I kicked my covers off and padded down the stairs. Everyone was in the kitchen, standing around the island.

"Hey, Hanna." Jeremy said.

"Hey, Jer. What's up?" I said. Jeremy shook his head and continued sipping his coffee. I entered the kitchen and stood by Matt.

"Hey, sleepyhead." He wispered in my ear. I just smiled at him.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"We were thinking about going down to Virginia Beach for the weekend. Go to the beach, and stay in a hotel." Elena told me.

"Sounds fun, when do we go?" I asked.

"In about in an hour." She told me. I nodded, that gave me just enough time to pack. Matt would help me too.

"Who's going?" I asked.

"Everyone. You, Matt, Me, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler, and Vicki." Elena told me. I nodded, again.

"Wanna help me go pack?" I turned to Matt.

"No." He said, smirking. I grabbed his hand.

"Let's go, Matthew."

* * *

We had my bag packed in about 20 minutes so we went to his house and got his too. We were now pulling into my driveway. We would be leaving in about 5 minutes. Everyone else was here. We walked in and everyone was in the living room. Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline on the couch, Jeremy and Tyler in the 2 loveseats, Vicki was on Tyler's lap, and Stefan and Damon were standing up.

"Ok, now everyone's here. Sleeping arrangments. Matt and Hanna, Stefan and I, Bonnie and Caroline, Vicki and Tyler, and Damon and Jeremy are alone. Sound good?" We all nodded. "Driving arrangements. Stefan, Me, Damon, Matt and Hanna in my Escape. Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, and Vicki in Tyler's Saburbon." Everyone nodded.

"Let's go, peeps!" I yelled. They all laughed. Elena got in the driver seat of the car and Stefan in the passenger.

"Looks like you're in the middle." Matt smirked at me.

"What? Why me? I vote you, Matthew!" I responded, pointing at him.

"You're the smallest, Hanna. I wouldn't fit in the middle." He pointed out. I sighed and got into the middle. Matt followed behind me and we buckled our seatbelts.

"Where's Damon?" Matt asked.

"Still inside, probably." Stefan said.

"We could just leave him." I suggested. Elena turned in her seat and glared at me. I just rolled my eyes. After about 5 more minutes, Damon left the house and climbed into the car, next to me.

"Hello, gorgeous." Damon said to me as Elena pulled out of the driveway. I ignored him and tried to get as close to Matt as possible. "You know, me and you should hang out in my room tonight." He winked at me.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I told him.

"C'mon, you know you want me." He wispered in my ear.

"Dude, back off." Matt warned him. Damon smirked and raised his hand in surrender. I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle my laugh. I yawned and decided to try and sleep since it was about a 3 hour ride. I loosened my seat belt and leaned my head on Matt's shoulder. I closed my eyes and I was soon back asleep.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to see Elena standing over me. "We're here." I nodded. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car. I felt the heat almost immediately. It was much hotter than Mystic Falls. We were staying right on the beach too. I could here the waves crashing against the shore. I followed everyone into the hotel, carrying my bag. Elena checked everyone in. She turned around and handed everyone their room keys.

"Meet in the lobby in 45 minutes so we can go eat dinner?" Elena said. We all nodded, not in the mood to argue with her. We all piled in the elevator and pressed the button to go to our floor. It was really cramped. I was up aganist Matt's chest with Caroline next to me, pushing me into the wall. We reached the 5th floor and all got off. I followed Matt into our room.

"She couldn't at least get a room with 2 beds?" I questioned.

"Oh c'mon, it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed." He said, looking at me.

"It's not that I don't want to sleep in the same bed with you. But we're right next to Elena and Stefan." I said, giving him a look.

"Ohhh, well I think Elena has _some_ boundaries." He said. I shrugged my shoulders. I placed my bag on my side of the bed and decided to lay down for a bit. Matt laid down next to me and pulled me closer to him.

"I'm glad we're best friends." He said.

"Me too. I have someone to protect me from scary monsters." I laughed, just joking around. But Matt didn't laugh. He actually tensed up. I pulled myself out of his arms and looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, worried.

"What? Oh, yeah, uh, I'm fine."

I knew he was lying but I decided to let it go.

"We should go to dinner." I said. He nodded and we made our way down to the lobby.

Just because I let it go doesn't mean I'm not gonna find out what's wrong. One way or another, I will.

* * *

**So I have a trailer for this story! Here's the link: **** watch?v=SQTDlASjwCI&feature=g-upl**

**-please review!- **


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner went suprisingly well. Matt and I sat with Stefan, Elena and Damon. Damon got the hint that I wanted to be left alone so he didn't try to seduce me. I was thankful for that. I was really thinking about how Matt was acting weird earlier. But maybe I'm just being paranoid...or maybe I'm not and something is up.

Nah, I'm just paranoid.

Matt and I were in our room now, he was snoring softly next to me. I couldn't sleep though. My mind was too jumbled to sleep. I keep trying to tell myself that I'm just overthinking things but I keep feeling like maybe I'm not. I sigh and close my eyes. Sleep will still not come. I give up and throw the duvet off of me. I slip my feet into my flip flops and decide to go across the hall. He would be the only one awake at this time anyways. I slip out of my room and knock on his door, hoping he won't be half naked with a woman standing behind him wrapped in the bed sheets.

Suprisingly, he opens the door fully clothed and alone.

"Um, hi?" I look down from his stare.

"What are you doing here? You hate me." He asked.

"I don't hate you," I shift from foot to foot. "I don't paticulary like you." He snorts. "I just couldn't sleep and wanted some company."

"What about your boyfriend?" He asked, seriously.

"Matt? He's not my boyfriend. We're just really really close." I looked up at him finally. He nods.

"Did you want to come in?" He asks, opening his door more. I nod and walk in the room. His suitcase is neatly placed in the corner and the bed is left untouched. I sit down on the edge of the bed, while he sits at the table.

"So, um, how long have you known Lena?" I asked him, trying to start conversation.

"A little over a year now."

I nod. How the hell am I supposed to say something to that? This was supposed to start a conversation! I knew this wouldn't work. I just needed to get back to my room. I rubbed my eyes, faking tiredness.

"Um, I'm suddenly feeling really tired. I actually think I'm gonna go back to my room now. " I stood up from the bed slowly.

Suddenly, Damon was right in front of me, staring into my eyes. How'd he get over to me so fast? He was just across the room less than 5 seconds ago! He slowly leaned down. Oh no, no, no, no. He was not trying to get my into bed. Not tonight, not ever.

Then why couldn't I move?

He slowly leaned down further, I couldn't breath. His lips touched mine and that's when I realized everything. His just wants me to have sex with. I came to my senses and pushed him away, roughly.

"What the fucking hell, Damon?" I screamed at him. All he did was smirk. That pissed me off even more. "You're a dick. Stay away from me."

And with that, I walked back into my room and cried.

I never cry. Why the hell am I crying? I guess my emotions are all jacked up, did I really like that kiss?

No I didn't. And it wasn't even a kiss. More like a touching of lips? Yeah, that sounds better. I wiped my eyes and laid down, sleep finally taking over me.

**I know it short! I just wanted to give all of you a chapter. I promise that the next one will be much better and longer. The only thing is, that might take even longer to update. I'm sorry, I've been preparing to go back to school and I'm having surgery tomorrow. **

**But please, review. :P **


End file.
